Lust of the Serpent
by DeliciousMancub
Summary: (JB2 alternate ending) One by one, the women of the village begin acting strangely, drawing each other into the jungle under the cover of night. When Shanti takes notice and decides to investigate their strange behavior, she learns only too late of a cunning plan by the python Kaa to take over the village-Rated M for sex, bestiality, language-Story treatment by Rednaut67
1. Chapter 1

A cool, gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the jungle as the moonlight shimmered on the sleepy stream. But the peace of night was suddenly broken by the flicker of torchlight and the loud cry of many voices.

"Mowgli! Shanti! Ranjan!" they all called out. Many men and women of the man village spread out across the jungle, waving their torches and crying out for their lost cubs.

Jadira was preoccupied with her thoughts, dreading the idea of what might become of her daughter if they didn't find her and the other children soon. She was so consumed with worry that she did not realize as she began to drift away from the others. As Jadira wandered deep into the jungle, the voices of the other villagers faded into the distance. The warm glow of their torches dimmed behind the leaves until the only torch in sight was her own. Still, Jadira pressed on into the jungle, shouting the children's names, unaware of a certain someone hiding just above her head.

His thick coils wrapped around the tree's branches, Kaa cursed and moaned to himself over his misfortune, letting not one mancub escape his grasp, but two. The python grumbled as he rubbed his growling belly.

Kaa perked up suddenly as the sound of a woman's voice caught his attention. The python slithered down through the leaves to take a look. What thoughts of tonight's rotten luck still lingered in his mind melted away as soon as he laid eyes on her. A full grown woman of the man village wandering aimlessly so deep in the jungle, all alone.

As Kaa thought about how filling a meal she would make, the sting of his earlier failure became fresh in his mind. The python simply had rotten luck when it came to trying to capture man to eat. …perhaps it was time for another approach.

The serpent watched the woman with a lecherous gaze as she moved through the jungle. Her sensual movements pulling her soft silks tight against her mature, shapely form, showing her motherly curves off for all to see. Kaa smacked his lips as a primal feeling swelled deep inside him. The python could not help but begin to imagine how much better she would look with those silks in a pile on the jungle floor.

The python looked around, carefully inspecting the area to ensure no one was around to disturb them this time. He positioned himself carefully as he set his simple yet clever plan in motion, positioning himself behind the woman as his tail reached down toward the bushes she unwittingly drew nearer and nearer to.

Jadira stopped dead in her tracks as she realized how far she had strayed from the group. She had been so consumed with her worry for the children that she'd nearly wandered off and gotten lost herself. How fortunate that she'd stopped while their voices still echoed in the distance. But just as she turned back to rejoin them, Jadira jumped, choking on a scream as the sudden, violent rustling of a bush startled her from behind.

As the woman turned, she felt her body freeze as her eyes locked on a cascade of hypnotic colors billowing from the serpent's eyes. She tried to stop, to look away and escape, but her body grew heavy and limp as her world began to fade away around her. The torch in her hand grew heavier and heavier until it slipped from her fingers. As the flame flickered and died at her feet, a blissfully blank smile spread across her lips. Jadira slowly moved her head to the great serpent's rhythm, keeping her eyes locked on his, drinking in more and more of those intoxicating spirals.

The python snickered to himself as he ensnared the village woman in his spell. Her eyes were hopelessly locked on his, swimming with his hypnotic spirals. The soothing, mind-numbing bliss was taking effect, making her body grow heavy as she began to swim and sway trying to stay up. Kaa shivered as he watched her curvy body swaying in the cool night air, mimicking his own serpentine movements. The python greedily licked his lips as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Trussst in meee… Jussst in meee…" he sang.

The words just seemed to come to him as he put on a teasing display for his new slave.

Jadira's eyes grew wide as the python drew close, her smile now spread from ear to ear as the serpent's words echoed deep in her empty mind. Little did she know that the python's powerful pheromones had begun to take effect as well.

Kaa put a deeper, more seductive tone on his song as he continued, "Ssshhed your Ssskinsss…"

Jadira felt a fire burning deep inside her body, drawing her near to a sweat as she focused on the python's command. Her smile never faltered as she began to undress, while her tired, heavy body made her movements slow yet sensual as she stripped away her pink and purple silks, letting them pool around her ankles as they fell to the jungle floor. The python's eyes widened, his body simply buzzing with sexual energy. Jadira found it arousing, having the great serpent watch her as she stripped until she stood bare in all her bodily glory before him. The cool night air of the jungle felt so refreshing yet titillating on her burning body. Not even a single bead of sweat blemished her perfect skin.

Kaa continued to sing, sensually swaying from side to side as he drew the woman ever deeper into the trance, "…and danccssse… for me…"

Jadira was no dancer, but the serpent's command echoed in her mind until the only thing she could think of was how to best please her new master. As if by instinct, Jadira began to move like a trained dancer. She swayed her hips slowly and sensually from side to side as her arms wrapped and writhed like snakes around her naked curves, playing with her big, plump bottom and huge, heavy breasts as she went. Her eyes locked on his as if pulled by a magnet, that euphoric smile never left her lips.

Kaa shivered as he watched her beautiful body in action. The python couldn't help himself. He simply had to take hold of his prize.

As Jadira danced, shaking her hips and waving her breasts about without a care in the world, the serpent's mighty tail slithered down from the canopy above. The woman felt a chill shoot down her spine as the cool scales set down on her shoulder, brushing against her back as they reached ever lower. She drew a sharp breath as she felt the silken scales carefully parting her cheeks, pressing them apart as the tail reached snugly underneath her. Jadira felt her body shiver in excitement as the python's tail began to spread her flower, feeling her juices beginning to leak down the insides of her legs.

Jadira smiled brighter still as the python's powerful coils undulated across her flower. The fun had barely begun and already this magnificent creature had ruined men for her forever. Jadira would never receive this kind of pleasure from her husband back in the village.

As the fire burned hotter deep inside her, Jadira began to dance like a snake. Her curvy body undulated like the finest belly dancer in the world before her master.

Kaa could barely contain himself as his body shivered from the excitement. His coils slowly grew thicker as they began to wrap around the woman's shapely waist, pinning her arms to her sides without hindering her sensual display.

Jadira's dance slowly winded down in response to the lustrous coils encircling her body, adding weight with each successive loop. Somewhere, deep in the emptiness of her mind, the faint, fleeting feeling of danger lurked. As the coils twisted around her heavy breasts, her dance became nothing but a leisurely sway as she suddenly struggled to keep her eyes open.

Kaa licked his lips again as he reached in close. His eyes almost touching hers as he drilled more hypnotic colors into her. His voice was but a sinful whisper as he sang to her,

"Lussst for me… Jussst for me…"

Jadira struggled to keep her eyes open as the silken scales encircled her shoulders. Something was roiling deep inside her, festering to the forefront of her mind as the tail brushed against her throat.

Danger! She was in danger.

Jadira mustered every last ounce of willpower within her sleepy body to move, scream for help, speak, anything.

"Bu… …bu- _***GULP***_!"

The woman's eyes went wide as the tail tugged tightly around her neck, silencing her feeble objection. The slack of the python's tail wrapped daintily around her neck and kept going as the wonderful, silken coils started to squeeze all over her naked body.

Kaa slithered his tongue inside the woman's mouth as it hung ajar, sealing his lips against hers for a deep and sensual kiss. The last of her free will melted away as a telltale _***PING***_ went off in her head. Her fate sealed, Jadira stood with a wild, lustful smile on her face, her chin resting comfortably on the thick coils wrapped snugly around her neck.

Kaa chuckled as he looked upon his prize, ogling her great breasts as they spilled forth from between his coils.

"Let'sss take thisss sssomewhere more… private," Kaa hissed. With a lecherous smile on his face, the python slithered into the canopy above, his mighty tail effortlessly reeling the cocooned woman up into the leaves with him.

Kaa set his prize down on a sturdy branch between her legs and began to unravel himself from her top half. The python teased her voluptuous features as his tail moved across them until she was sitting in a bed of coils pooled around her waist. Kaa smiled as he brought another length of his body down from the leaves above, where it hung comfortably in front of the woman's face. His body slithered down through the leaves until it revealed his two great hemipenes, each as long as her forearm and nearly as wide.

Jadira's euphoric smile vanished as her mouth hung wide open. Her magnificent globes gently swung about as she leaned toward the glorious rods before her. Their intoxicating musk filled her nostrils as a bit of drool escaped the corner of her mouth. Her master had not even given the order yet but she knew what he wanted, and already it was all she could think about. Jadira's lips were practically touching them already.

"Ssssuck them, my sssslave," Kaa hissed. "Show your massster your… appreciation."

The serpent almost couldn't finish his command before Jadira began to worship his mighty rods. She eagerly kissed every inch of their formidable length and hungrily lathered them with up her tongue. His musk filled her nostrils as his essence danced across her tongue. With each passing moment, her efforts became more ravenous, more insatiable.

She wanted more.

She _**needed**_ more.

Kaa cooed and moaned, his coils twitching as the woman worked her wonders on his cocks. Chills of pleasure shot throughout his long body with each pass of her warm tongue.

Jadira parted her lips as she took the head of the serpent's first cock into her mouth. Deeper and deeper she pushed as its girth filled her mouth. Soon, she felt the head stretching her throat from the inside as her lips barely reached halfway down his length. While she did not choke or gag, the tightness of her throat began to slow her down. Her idled mind knew only to pleasure, to show her master some semblance of the pleasure he'd already shown her. But she could feel her humble body already failing at her task. She could not even take the full length of one of the serpent's mighty cocks, while the other was still waiting to be serviced.

Suddenly, Jadira felt something brush against her breast. Something warm and hard. She glanced down to see the serpent's second rod hanging between her heavy breasts. Slowly, sleepily, Jadira reached upward toward her heavy bust. Her slender fingers wrapped around the undersides of her fleshy orbs, squeezing the serpent's burning cock between them. Jadira began to pump her breasts against the hard rod as she attempted to thrust herself down on the first. She felt her throat stretch wider around the veiny shaft, slowly taking it deeper and deeper, bit by bit with every thrust.

"Mmmm… yesssss, my little… sssslut," Kaa moaned with delight. A broad yet tortured smile spread wide across his face as he moaned out, "Keep it up… and I'll reward you… for your performanccsssse."

Jadira smiled brightly around the cock in her mouth, doubling her efforts to take it all the way to the base. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes as she forced herself deeper and deeper down its length. Meanwhile, her breasts practically slapped against the second cock as she pumped and pleasured it.

Kaa leaned back against the sturdy branch as he let his new slave to her work. The head of his first cock flared up, massaged by the tightness of her throat as her soft lips reached nearer and nearer to the base. Meanwhile, his second cock rubbed and pressed against her soft belly as she thrust her tits around it. So eager and obedient she was, and yet it was only their first night together. How the man village must have repressed her, made her hide her true desires. Kaa almost felt sorry for the poor thing, but here with him, she was free to be what she was, what she was meant to be: a slave to her own bodily pleasure.

"Mmmm… yessss, my… sssslut," Kaa struggled to moan out as he felt his release drawing near, "Prepare for your… reward."

As Jadira wrapped her lips around the base of the serpent's huge cock, she felt it throbbing deep in her throat. A heat rushed through the thick member as the throbbing sped up, faster and faster until the python's release exploded into her insides, while the second rod drenched her curvy belly with his spunk. Jadira struggled to contain the hot, creamy seed as it rushed through her insides, choking it down as the slick member slipped from her mouth. She gagged, she choked, but not a single drop escaped. This was her reward and she would treasure every drop of it as it coursed through her body. That blissful smile returned as she gulped down the last morsel.

Kaa breathed heavily as he rode out the waves of pleasure, grunting and moaning with his eyes shut tight. When the last wave had passed, he felt his entire body relax warmly around her… save for one part.

As Kaa slithered up to look the woman in her eyes again, his coils loosened still from around her waist.

"Sssstand, my dear," he ordered as his coils began to shift slightly.

Eager and obedient, Jadira happily slipped her curvaceous legs free of the silken coils and stood up straight, waiting for instruction as the coils shifted around her.

The serpent's coils slithered around her ankles, changing the shape of their bedding and shifting certain things around. A familiar great coil slithered wide across the flat of the sturdy branch, belly side up as it glided across the soft bark. Soon, that intoxicating musk filled her nostrils again as the coil brought both hemipenes back into view, each standing up straight as a great tree trunk and still hard as a rock. One was still slick with her spit while a thin stream of creamy seed dripped from the tip of the other.

Trapped within her own body and unable to move, Jadira began to shiver with excitement as she awaited her master's inevitable command.

"Mount me, my ssslut," Kaa hissed into her ear as he shivered with anticipation. "Take me inssside you."

Jadira nodded eagerly as she moved herself into position. She shivered as she crouched down, squatting over the python's towering members with her wet, wanting holes hovering just over the tips. As Jadira carefully adjusted her positioning, she felt the very tips begin to poke and prod at her soaking lips. She bit down on her lip, trying to contain her excitement.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Kaa cooed.

Jadira nodded feverishly, smiling so hard that she was squinting.

Kaa's tail descended from the leaves above to drape over the woman's shoulder and wrap delicately around them. He felt the excitement coursing through her as his scales brushed against her burning flesh. The python paused as he breathed deeply, reeling his coils back to pounce. And with one sudden thrust, he took her breath away.

Jadira could not gasp, she could not scream, she could do nothing but shudder as she felt the serpent's enormous cocks thrust inside her. One slipped right inside her well-lubricated pussy where the tip pressed up inside her womb, while the other pierced her rear entrance, rubbing hard and hot against the tight flesh inside.

Jadira's mouth hung ajar as her eyes rolled back into her head. This was a pleasure unlike any she had ever known, and it left her unable to do so much as breath. Her body began to twitch and spasm as she slowly adjusted to the unimaginable girth stretching her insides. The woman was so intensely focused on the sweet agony that she didn't realize her face was beginning to turn purple.

Kaa knew that look too well; the look of a helpless cub whose windpipe was being strangled by his coils. Only this time, there was no coil around her neck. She was so overwhelmed that she simply couldn't breathe. The python pulled his cocks back only to thrust them back in.

As the serpent's members rammed against her insides, Jadira let out an animalistic grunt and as she drew a sharp, audible breath. The woman's proper color returned as she breathed again, grunting and moaning, taking the python's thick, meaty poles as deep as she possibly could.

Grunts turned into moans as moans became screams. Screams of womanly pleasure filled the crisp night air as Jadira began to thrust herself down on the serpent's mighty rods like an animal in heat. The clapping of flesh filled the air as her plump rear smacked against his soft underbelly and her heavy breasts swung and slapped against her soft flesh.

Grunting and moaning in sweet ecstasy, Kaa laid back against the tree, humping and pumping inside this exotic woman as he watched her ride his rods like the sex-starved slut she was. Their bodies entangled as they mashed their bits together over and over. More and more of his coils wrapped slowly around her lush body, teasing and caressing her motherly features as they pounded against one another.

The python's coils slowly wrapped around the woman's body once more, obscuring all but her pretty face and her globulous breasts as she continued to bounce on his towering cocks. The coils gently tightened around her as if giving a possessive squeeze as Kaa slithered in close.

"Whossse ssslave are you?" the serpent hissed in her ear.

"Yooouuursssss…" the woman moaned through the agonizing pleasure.

"Am I the only one the mattersss at all, my dear?" he cooed as his coils shifted around her, squeezing her breasts ever so slightly tighter as they swung and slapped about.

"Mmm- Mmmmmm-hmmmmmm," she moaned as she tried to nod through the pounding and the pleasure.

"Hmm hmm hmmmm," the serpent hummed to himself. "Then asssss my ssslave, you are to have thisss pleasure only with me. Underssstood?"

"Y- yess-ssss, mas-sster," she moaned as his powerful thrusts began to overwhelm her humble body. "No one bu-ut you."

Kaa smiled warmly as his tail wrapped snugly around her neck like a warm, loving embrace.

"Cum, my sssslave," the serpent commanded. "Meet your releassse like never before."

As Jadira slammed herself down on the python's mighty cocks one last time, she felt a climax unlike any before it surge through her body. The heat swelled inside her as the waves of sweet agony racked her body and mind, sending spasms through her weakened form.

The python met his release at the same time. A deluge of his hot spunk rushed through her insides, coating the walls of her womb with his creamy seed as she screamed at the top of her lungs to the heavens above.

A loud *PING* went off inside Jadira's head as a wide smile spread across her lips. Her eyes wide open as she sat erect in her cocoon of coils. The woman's mind broke fully as she fell under the python's spell.

As the thick, creamy seed leaked from her holes and pooled up underneath her thick thighs, Jadira sat upright in the warm afterglow of an experience like no other. Her belly and her womb filled with hot seed, her body wrapped snugly in the warm coils of her generous new master. Even if she hadn't fallen fully under his trance, her face wouldn't look much different from the brimming smile and the thousand-yard stare she now wore.

Kaa laid back against the tree again, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. He had thoroughly enjoyed his prize and all her soft, squishy curves, though he wasn't sure he was done with her just yet.

The python's eyes opened wide as a devilish idea suddenly occurred to him and a sinful smile spread across his face. He slithered over to his new slave and whispered something deviously lecherous into her ear.

* * *

"Jadira! Jadira!" the villagers called out as they searched through the thick of the jungle. It had been at least an hour since they noticed she had wandered off and gotten lost. Their shouts grew more frantic by the moment as the night went on. But just as they were about to give up hope, the snap of a twig drew their attention as something rustled in the bushes.

Jadira emerged from the bushes and stepped out into the torchlight, unharmed and untouched, save for a peculiar wet spot soaking through the belly of her dress. She was as bright and cheerful as ever in spite of wandering the jungle at this late hour.

"Jadira!" "Are you alright?" "Where were you?" the other villagers exclaimed all at once as they flocked to the woman's side, their frenzied inquiries equal parts concern and relief.

"I'm fine," Jadira said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I went looking for the children in another direction, but I didn't find anything."

"Don't scare me like that, my love. I thought I'd lost you, too," her husband said as he put his arms around her, not noticing the wet spot on her dress or how sticky the substance was.

"We've found the children!" someone in the crowd said. "They're back at the village, safe and sound."

Jadira smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, come. Let's get back to them," a man carrying a torch said as he turned in the direction of the village, hurriedly gesturing for everyone to follow. One by one, the others turned and followed him. Soon, all the villagers were walking single file down the gently trodden earth, with Jadira bringing up the rear. None of them saw as a brief flash of colorful spirals rippled through her eyes as a devilish smile spread across her lips. She paced herself well behind the others, swaying her hips from side to side as she walked in a more seductive saunter than usual.

Kaa hung comfortably from a tree some distance away, watching his new slave's hips sway and her round bottom bounce as she walked away. The serpent licked his lips with a devious look, brimming with anticipation for the wonders the coming days would bring.


	2. Announcement

To whoever has been leaving the angry anonymous comments and "reviews" telling me to "_get it together and update Lust of the Serpent already_", understand that it's only one small part of the work I do. It's a project I'm doing for free and therefore not a priority. More importantly, I'm currently busy with a full-length comic commission called Legend of the Jungle Nymph. I'm working very hard to update it weekly, so go follow me on Twitter (_ DMancub_) and FurAffinity (_TigerLover4021_) to see it and stay up to date on the release schedule

If you'd like to commission the next chapter of Lust of the Serpent, I'd be happy to work on it again. But if you're only interested in antagonizing me until I update it, kindly leave and find something else to keep you busy while you wait


End file.
